full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Wendy Moxen
- Human = - Casual = }} - Friendly Fox Gang= - Lycan = }}}} }} Wendy Moxen is the elder sister, as well as the leader and schemer of the Friendly Fox Gang. Characteristics *'Name': Wendy ‘Madam Fox’ Moxem *'Age': 21 *'Hair': Raven Black (in both forms) *'Eyes': Green (in both forms) *'Likes': Money, Men, her sisters and family *'Dislikes': Debt collectors, villains doing wrong on innocent people *'Family': Mother and Father (deceased), Sheila Moxen (second sister), Rose Moxen (middle sister), Tabby Moxen (baby sister) Background Wendy was born into the lineage of the Fox Clan, the first sister of four (Sheila, Rose, and Tabby) under the tutelage of their father. Between her father and the original Friendly Fox Gang pulling off jobs, Wendy would spend time with her father's friend, James McTodd (being bounced on his knee). At the age of 8, Rose and her sisters were taken by her father to a place in Italy (on the Ligurian Coast) to a Museum, where they met up with McTodd, who took the map to the Fox Vault and hid it in the museum. Wendy's parents bought a farm where the four sisters grew up learning about their family's history as master thieves and was to follow in the family's footsteps; inheriting their legendary legacy, at becoming master thieves, at the age of 8. On the night Rose and Tabby were to inherit the book, a mysterious serial murderer known as the Collector infiltrated the Moxem Farm. Try as he might, the girls’ father failed to defend himself, his wife, and their four daughters from the brute, ending with their parents being murdered. The Collector ransacked the house in search of the girls, as Wendy did her best to protect her sisters while Rose was helpless watching while hiding inside the closet along with her sisters. They managed to escape in time for the police to arrive, making the Collector disappear with the bodies of both their parents. Ending up without parents, the four girls were sent to an orphanage. The four sisters were determined to grow up as an accomplished thief and live up to her family’s namesake. Though Wendy knew that Rose was scarred by the Collector, carrying within her a vengeance to kill the creature that killed their parents… right in front of them. Personality Wendy is a woman with an attitude. She maintains a tough exterior because of the people she often associates with both in bounty hunting and her former life as a confidence woman and scam artist. When they’re on the job, Wendy often acts cocky and overconfident. She puts herself into situations where men lust after her. However, she gets a thrill out of being desired. There are only few instances when Wendy has shown an interest of love in a man. Also, she could be using the desire she inspires in men to take advantage of them for money, food, and other necessities that she does not have the ability to provide for herself, partly because of her huge debt. There are times when Wendy can be soft-spoken, sentimental and vulnerable. When she and her sisters ran away from the orphanage, she had anxiety about her future but did not respond with anger or violence. She did, however, attempt to run away from her problems which has become a common solution for her when life seems difficult. Skills/Abilities *Master Planner: The girl is able to calculate a plan and make tons of contingency plans to follow in case something went wrong with the original plan *Leadership skills *Seducer: Wendy is a very wild and attractive woman who can seduce even the most strong-willed men/women. All she has to do is find a weakness, and then exploit it, whether it's sweet talk or in the bed. *Pick-Pocketing Relationships Wendy's Relationships Gallery Wendy Moxen, The Dreaming Scheming Kitsune.JPG|The Dreaming Scheming Kitsune Wendy Moxen, Human and Werefox form.JPG|Human and werefox form Voice Actor Wendee Lee Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werefoxes Category:The Friendly Fox Gang